This invention relates to couplings for braided cables.
It is often necessary to make a coupling to a braided cable such as in a connector, bulkhead termination or at an entry to a conduit. The usual way in which the electrical connection to the screening braid is achieved is to strip off the braid and to clamp it between two nested metal conical ferrules through which the cable extends. A coupling nut is screwed about the two ferrules forcing them together axially so that a high clamping force is exerted on the braiding. This arrangement can produce an effective electrical connection with the braid without the need for soldering. The problem, however, with couplings of this kind is that, where the coupling has several cables extending within it, the braiding of the different cables becomes spread and tangled when the two ferrules are forced together. This makes it difficult to remove an individual cable without disturbing the remaining cables. As a consequence, repair and maintenance of these multi-cable couplings can be difficult and time consuming. It can also lead to damage to the braiding.